Fais moi une place
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke serait prêt à devenir un flamant rose si Naruto le voulait, oui mais pour ça il faudrait encore réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments… Narusasu


**Titre :** Fais moi une place

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Kishi ne veut pas me les donner malgré les nombreuses menaces… La chanson c'est _Fais moi une place_ de Julien Clerc

**Résumé :** Sasuke serait prêt à devenir un flamant rose si Naruto le voulait, oui mais pour ça il faudrait encore réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments…

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

Sasuke écrivait sur un bout de papier. Il écrivait. Puis il prenait le papier le broyait et le jetait de colère à côté de lui. Après avoir torturé comme ça plusieurs feuilles, il soupira et posa sa tête sur le bureau. C'était n'importe quoi. Il n'y arriverait jamais comme ça. Le mieux était d'aller carrément lui dire en face.

_Fais-moi une place_

_Au fond d' ta bulle_

_Et si j' t'agace_

_Si j'suis trop nul_

_Je deviendrai_

_Tout pâle, tout muet, tout p'tit_

_Pour que tu m'oublies_

Il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux de Naruto. Il l'avait découvert comment d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus. Mais tout ça c'était la faute du sourire du blond. Ce sourire qui le faisait fondre. Peut-être aussi sa gentillesse. Parce qu'il était toujours là pour lui. Quand Sasuke se retournait il découvrait qu'il n'était plus seul parce que Naruto était toujours là pour le ramener où qu'il aille, il était toujours là pour le suivre. Le brun avait cette impression que s'il partait au bout du monde, le blond l'y suivrait. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux alors. Et maintenant il avait envie de faire partit de la vie de cette personne qui était toujours derrière lui. Et pour ça, il était prêt à tout. C'est pour cette raison qu'il alla frapper à sa porte. Lui demander de l'accepter et que si au final Naruto ne voulait pas de lui, alors Sasuke disparaîtrait pour ne pas le déranger.

_Fais-moi une place_

_Au fond d' ton cœur_

_Pour que j' t'embrasse_

_Lorsque tu pleures_

_Je deviendrai_

_Tout fou, tout clown, gentil_

_Pour qu' tu souries_

Le blond vint lui ouvrir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

Mais les mots restèrent coincé dans la gorge de l'Uchiwa. Pourtant il voulait lui dire qu'il le protégerait, qu'il sècherait ses larmes, et que pour ça il était même près à perdre sa fierté pour faire le con. Dire « Regarde Naruto je suis une fougère » en faisant le flamant rose, ou alors se prendre un mur dans la tête, peu importe tant que ça faisait rire le blond.

- Ouhou Sasuke ????

Mais comme il n'arrivait pas à parler il se contenta de fuir.

_Je veux que t'ais jamais mal, _

_Que t'ais jamais froid_

_Et tout m'est égal, _

_Tout à part toi_

_Je t'aime_

Il s'assit près de la rivière l'air déprimé. Il avait même oublié sa vengeance pour Naruto. Oublié comme ça. Complètement. C'était un lointain souvenir. Il se fichait de tout. Rien ne lui importait. Sauf protéger Naruto, sauf le rendre heureux, sauf le voir sourire toujours… Se réveiller le matin au creux de ses bras. Le reste passait aux oubliettes. Il n'y avait que Naruto qui comptait.

_Fais-moi une place_

_Dans ton avenir_

_Pour que j'ressasse_

_Moins mes souvenirs_

_Je serais jamais_

_Eteint hautain lointain_

_Pour qu'tu sois bien_

Si Naruto l'acceptait, il savait qu'il ne ferait plus de cauchemar, ces cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits où les cris de ses parents lui arrachaient le cœur. Le blond agissait sur lui comme un médicament, mieux encore. Pour lui, Sasuke changerait. Il changerait tout. Il deviendrait même souriant si Naruto lui demandait, il détruirait les murs qu'il a battit entre lui et le reste du monde, il serait heureux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait…

_Fais-moi une place_

_Dans tes urgences_

_Dans tes audaces_

_Dans ta confiance_

_Je serai jamais_

_Distant, distrait, cruel_

_Pour que tu sois belle_

Il aurait aimé s'appeler Shikamaru. Arriver avec un « galère » devant une Temari, et lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Mais Sasuke aimait un garçon, et ce n'était pas si facile. Incapable de lui demander de lui faire une place dans son cœur, dans son âme, peut-être dans son lit. Si Naruto avait été une fille, aurait-il eut moins de doute ? Ne lui aurait-il pas sauté dessus avec un « usuratonkachi » ? Lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit belle ? Peut-être. Mais pour son blond il deviendrait gentil et tant pis si ce n'était pas une fille.

_Je veux pas que tu t'ennuis_

_Je veux pas que t'ais peur_

_Je voudrais que tu oublies _

_Le goût du malheur_

_Je t'aime_

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Sasuke quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il regarda Naruto s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- T'as débarqué chez moi et avant de t'expliquer tu t'es enfuis… T'es louche.

Le brun haussa les épaules, il le savait bien qu'il était louche. Normal l'amour rendait bizarre…

- Tu sais tu devrais me parler, ça pourrait t'aider.

Naruto l'écoutait. Alors Sasuke dit doucement :

- Je voudrais te rendre heureux…

_Une petite place_

_Ici, maintenant_

_Car le temps passe_

_À pas d' géant_

_Je me ferai_

_Tout neuf, tout beau, tout ça..._

_Pour être à toi_

- Tu veux me rendre heureux ?

Le brun acquiesça

- Alors ne pars plus jamais.

Et comme Sasuke changerait tout pour Naruto, il accepta. De toute façon il n'avait plus envie de s'éloigner du blond.

- Est-ce que…

- Est-ce que quoi ?

- Naruto… Je peux rester auprès de toi ??

- Evidemment

- Tu as de la place dans ton cœur pour moi ??

- Oui j'en ai.

Alors le brun se lança :

- Je deviendrai un autre pour toi, pour te plaire, je me changerai tout entier, je serai plus gentil aussi… Parce que… Je t'aime…

_Je me ferai tout neuf, tout beau, tout ça_

_Pour être à toi_

- Tu changerais tout ?

- Oui…

Naruto lui sourit alors et l'embrassa.

- Pas besoin, je t'aime comme tu es…

Fin !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

L'autatrice : c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

Sasuke : c'est juste que tu me fais passer pour un n'importe quoi ça me choque

L'autatrice : ça change quoi avec d'habitude ?

Sasuke : bah pas grand-chose en fait

L'autatrice : et toi Naruto qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Naruto : Sasuke veut me rendre heureux, c'est irréel ton truc

L'autatrice : c'est une fic en même temps…

Sasuke : c'est pas une excuse, moi je veux pas rendre heureux Naruto, je veux buter itaBIP…. Voilà que je peux même pût prononcer le prénom de cet enfoiré juste parce que tu es une traumatisé de la vie…

L'autatrice : si t'es pas content, plains toi à XavGouarg

Sasuke : mais ça m'énerve de dire itaBIP

L'autatrice : j'y peux rien, c'est la faute de XavBeurk

Sasuke : tu nous fais chier avec ton Xavquecestunconcemec

L'autatrice : c'est pas le mien, si c'était le cas je lui aurais déjà roulé dessus à plusieurs reprise pour préserver l'humanité.

Sasuke : si tu veux vraiment préserver l'humanité, pends toi

L'autatrice : ah nan je suis bien trop égoïste ahahahahaha

Naruto : d'ailleurs c'est qui ce Xavmachin ?

L'autatrice : demande à ta mère

Sasuke : en attendant moi je vais aller tuer ItaBIP

L'autatrice : je t'accompagne

Sasuke : dégage, pas besoin de toi

L'autatrice : je viens quand même

Sasuke : t'es chiante

L'autatrice : merci !!! Bon et alors cette fic sinon ?

Sasuke : nul

Naruto : pas terrible

L'autatrice : pff, bon bah je recommencerai des death…

Sasuke : non en fait elle est géniale

Naruto : tout a fait fantastique

L'autatrice : ooooh merciii mes choux !!!!


End file.
